Rencontre nocturne
by Sofya29
Summary: De là où il était, Chat Noir pouvait voir Marinette sur son balcon et elle avait l'air triste. Il se décida à aller la voir. Elle était son amie et il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état.


La version française d'un texte que j'ai écrit pour le Miraculous Ladybug Valentine's Event Week. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** _Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir_ appartient à Thomas Astruc.

_**Rencontre nocturne**_

Adrien joua sur son piano tel un automate. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il répétait le même morceau. Un peu plus tôt, il avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait assister avec ses amis au concert que Jagged Stone organisait à la Tour Eiffel. Son père avait refusé et lui avait demandé de répéter son piano. Par moment, il était bien trop stricte avec lui. Adrien arrêta de jouer et regarda l'heure qu'il était. Il soupira. Le concert était probablement terminé. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée et la lune était pleine. Il pouvait entendre Plagg chanter les louanges du fromage, tandis qu'il se préparait un plateau de camembert.

« Plagg, ça te dirait de sortir ? Demanda Adrien.

-Maintenant ! Répondit Plagg avec effroi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de manger ! »

Adrien posa son téléphone sur le piano et une musique se fit entendre. Il se tourna vers Plagg et dit :

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Plagg fut aspiré dans la bague et la transformation opéra. Adrien devint Chat Noir.

Chat Noir sauta par la fenêtre et courut sur les toits de Paris. Il avait déjà patrouillé plus tôt dans l'après-midi avec Ladybug, mais il avait besoin de sortir et de se sentir libre. Ses pas l'avait amené sur le toit devant la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Marinette sur son balcon et elle avait l'air triste. Il se décida à aller la voir. Elle était son amie et il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Il sauta sur le toit et l'observa quelques secondes avant de signaler sa présence.

« Marinette. »

Marinette se tourna vers lui, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

« Chat Noir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il sauta gracieusement à côté d'elle.

« Je t'ai aperçu au loin et je voulais voir comment tu allais. »

Marinette sourit, mais Chat Noir voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je vais bien.

-Si jamais tu as envie de parler, je suis doué pour écouter les autres. »

Marinette soupira et regarda la lune.

« J'ai assisté au concert de Jagged Stone ce soir.

-C'est mon chanteur préféré. »

Marinette sourit à cette confession.

« À moi aussi. C'est juste que j'espérais passer la soirée avec quelqu'un, mais il n'est pas venu. »

Chat Noir écarquilla les yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'elle parle de lui ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle attendait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.

« Son père est très stricte, alors il n'a pas souvent le droit de sortir. J'avais espéré que cette fois-ci se serait différent.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. »

Marinette rougit. Elle regarda en direction de Chat Noir complètement affolée. Elle agita les bras dans tous les sens et bafouilla.

« Oui… Non… Enfin je veux dire… Adrien est un très bon ami. Je… Enfin... »

Elle soupira et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, gênée. Chat Noir lâcha un petit rire. Elle parlait bien de lui. Pour lui aussi, Marinette était une amie spéciale. Mais quelque chose l'avait toujours intrigué. Pourquoi semblait-elle gênée quand il était Adrien et parfaitement à l'aise quand il était Chat Noir ? Comparé aux autres personnes, son statut de héro ne semblait pas l'impressionner.

« Et toi Chat Noir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu une attaque d'Akumas ? »

Elle avait probablement peur que quelque chose arrive à ses parent, se dit Chat Noir. Il voulait la rassurer.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que parfois un chat a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. »

Marinette sourit à sa plaisanterie. Chat Noir était heureux d'avoir réussi à lui changer les idées.

« Alors dis-moi ? Demanda-t-il. Comment était le concert de Jagged Stone ? »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Marinette et elle lui raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé au concert. L'arrivée spectaculaire de Jagged Stone et sa première chanson. Les chansons de son dernier album et le final qui c'est terminé par la Tour Eiffel entourée de feux d'artifice. Elle lui montra aussi quelques photos. Grâce à Marinette, Chat Noir avait l'impression d'avoir assisté au concert avec ses amis.

« Merci Princesse. »

Chat Noir s'approcha de Marinette et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers lui et ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Chat Noir était comme hypnotisé. À cet instant, il voyait Marinette différemment et il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Chat Noir approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Marinette. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écarte de lui, mais elle n'en fit rien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Chat Noir se perdit dans ce baiser. Il voulait profiter de ce moment spécial et ne pas penser à plus tard. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était Marinette et à ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent. Marinette baissa le regard. Elle rougissait, mais elle souriait. Chat Noir aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un instant qu'il voulait garder en mémoire pour toujours. Marinette posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chat Noir et ils restèrent ainsi à contempler Paris.

_**Fin**_


End file.
